Business and other entities are increasingly interested in capturing data associated with their computer networks for information technology (IT) security, IT operations, compliance, and other reasons. Unfortunately, analyzing that data can be difficult, expensive, and ineffective. One reason is that the data is voluminous and generated at a rapid rate, and significant work is typically required from expert contractors to identify relevant information from the large volumes of rapidly generated data.